Episode 9636 (12th December 2018)
Plot Steff Mulvenney passes away. Sinead finds out she was an anti-vaxxer and contracted mumps from her nephew, who wasn't given the MMR jab. The news acts as a further wake-up call for Sinead. Robert joins Kate at the Oakhaven Fertility Clinic for a consultation, telling Michelle he's on a course at the training college. Imran moves in with Toyah. Leanne is keen to make the arrangement work and arranges a foursome at the bistro. Nick isn't keen. Eileen forgives Liz as she still wants her to come on the singles holiday. Phil tells Cathy that Brian definitely fainted. Cathy finds the caffeine pills in Brian's coat pocket. Chesney looks in on Sinead and finds her in a distressed state. She's sure that Daniel hates her for making such bad decisions, despite his assurances. She weeps at the thought that her son will grow up not knowing her. At the bistro, Leanne and Toyah try to find things Nick and Imran have in common, eventually hitting on a shared passion for wine. Seeing Sinead motivates Chesney to go along with Beth's idea. Kirk is brought onboard, agreeing to act as the mugger. Sean is taken back on at the Rovers. A faulty oven knocks out the electrics in the bistro. Ryan rings the college to inform Robert and finds out he's not registered there. Cathy forces Brian to see Dr Gaddas about his collapse. He's diagnosed with heart palpitations but allowed to carry on working. Cathy tries to make him see that Phil is bullying him. Brian dismisses her concerns, saying that all teachers are overworked. Michelle confides in Carla that she and Robert have had a disagreement over children and now Robert is lying about his whereabouts. Brian bites the bullet and reports Phil to the headmistress, Melinda Calvert, but stops short of accusing him of bullying. Chesney and Kirk stage the mugging, with Kirk running off with the takings from all of Dev's shops. However, as he runs off Cathy tackles him with a broom and knocks him to the ground. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Corridor and headteacher's office *Oakhaven Fertility Clinic - Reception Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of Sue Cleaver in the role of Eileen Grimshaw. *This was the first episode to credit Iain MacLeod as producer, the 36th person to take the role. MacLeod was previously the programme's story editor between 2009 and 2014. *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Coordinator and Matt Crook as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney, Beth and Kirk make a mug out of Dev; Cathy forces Brian to confront his problems; and Robert lies to Michelle before sneaking off with Kate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,173,197 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes